


无人之境【下】

by Sharon0113



Category: QT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharon0113/pseuds/Sharon0113
Kudos: 7





	无人之境【下】

素有着“冒烟的海湾”之称的冰岛首都雷克雅未克是世界上纬度最高的首都，拥有着半数以上的冰岛人聚居在此地。时值八月，受北大西洋暖流的影响，此时的温度算是温和，周涛一身毛呢大衣随意地披在肩膀上，里面不过简单的打底衫。即便这里是全国人口最多的城市，因为地广人稀，路上更多的时刻是在欣赏北欧的街景。

可她没有什么心情。

董卿的新节目开始录制以后，她自然也投了不少钱给互联网公司帮忙前期预热宣传。兴许是她过于上心，让路家那边瞧出了点别样的苗头。很快，她经手的几个项目合作方相继拆伙，她怎么会不明白比起路氏集团这棵大树，她的公司不过是一只蚂蚁。这让她没来由地感到烦闷。

路云虽不知道为何父亲会突然大发雷霆，但他还是牵头了别的项目让周涛暂时度过难关。路云的父亲念及亲情和脸面，也就不好再过多插手。等安排好相关事宜以后，已经是七月末了。董卿的节目第一期开播，反响非常好，兰蔻那边开心得就差没放礼炮感谢董卿，甚至有意无意地想探探董卿关于第二季的口风。董卿说这事儿还说不准，于是只能作罢。

她近几年难得偷闲，虽然是艰难时刻的短暂休憩，周涛还是决定出国散散心。当她躺在董卿身侧想到冰岛之时，她的嘴已经先于意识开口问道：“董卿，我们一起去冰岛吧。”

董卿愣了几秒，随即答：“节目没录完，我哪有时间？”见周涛明显情绪低落下来，董卿偏过头去在她的唇上留下亲昵一吻，这让周涛十分受用，便没再提这件事情。

雷克雅未克独特的自然风光在每逢朝阳初升或夕阳西下的时候给这座城市平添的浪漫色彩。或许是受董卿影响，周涛现在偏好文学一类的东西。但是因为没有心悦的人陪伴，周涛更加没有什么心情欣赏。到达的第一天晚上，她站在十字路口抬头看见绚烂的天空，还是拿出手机拍了下来并且更新久违的朋友圈。

事实上就像大多数普通人一样，发朋友圈只是为了吸引某一个人的注意，周涛也不例外。董卿太忙了，忙到根本没时间跟周涛联系。她再有空，其实都有很长一段时间没有见到董卿了。

这段关系本就是错误的，她到底在期待些什么呢？

来这儿以后在酒店周边瞎逛了好几圈，过去的几年其实周涛也不是那么偏好旅游，好像是自从上次在苏梅岛以后，她就有了无数的改变。趁着天色尚早，周涛坐上了去Tjornin的巴士。Tjornin在旧城区的西面，托宁湖畔一带是雷克雅未克的中心区，许多历史性的建筑都是环湖而造。对于游客而言，这里便是欣赏纯净环境的绝佳地点。夕阳西下时，湖面栖息着许多的鸟类，场面非常和谐壮观。因为地热资源丰富，托宁湖永远不会结冰。周涛随意地走进了临湖的一家咖啡店，正统的西式咖啡的的确确比她在国内喝过的许多家都要香醇。在窗边发呆放空了好久，周涛这才打了个车回到了酒店。

接到董卿的电话纯属意外，正在洗澡的周涛瞄到手机屏幕上闪烁的“卿卿”二字，赶紧关掉淋浴擦了擦手上的水珠接起来。

“喂？”

“周涛，你在哪儿呀？”隔着电话，董卿那头有些许的嘈杂，应该还没到家。她说话似乎总是这样，尾音里带点意犹未尽的缠绵和撒娇，无论她说的是什么，周涛都觉得她可爱且有趣。

“在雷克雅未克。”

“我知道，我是问你住哪儿。”

“什么我住哪儿...住酒店呀。”周涛有那么一瞬间没反应过来。

“傻不傻？酒店的地址，我下飞机了。”

听到这句话，周涛没来由地从心底感到欣喜。这么久了，董卿还是在意自己的吧。

“等等，我发给你。”挂断电话，周涛把地址发到了董卿的微信上。

不过短短近一年时间，她和董卿的关系已经完全倒转，被动的人一次次的成了她——这不是个好兆头。她有时候也会认为自己可笑，一个有夫之妇，跟一个她从未了解过家世的公众人物谈“爱”，她既没有资格，也必定处于被动。人们常说，爱一个人会让自己卑微到尘埃里，但没有人会爱卑微到尘埃的你。就好比她和董卿之间，先动心的人，自始至终都是她。

周涛啊周涛，守着这份不确定的人，根本不像你。

冰岛的酒店大多设施不完善，好在周涛有钱，有钱到她住的起价格昂贵到能在国内五星级酒店奢华好几晚的商务酒店，而不是遍地开花的“太空舱”。世间事太多如此，有时候金钱能让你过上你想要的生活，能帮你得到你想得到的一切，除了爱情。

当她洗完澡把头发吹干，恰好这时候响起了清脆的敲门声，周涛走到门边正准备用英语询问，却听到门外的人格外具有辨识度的声音传来：是我。

是我。

是你呀董卿。

她拉开门让董卿进来，自然地伸手去接董卿的小行李箱。董卿只穿了一件单薄的衬衣，周涛还是感觉到了董卿身上散发出的寒气。屋里暖气开得很足，周涛几乎是下意识地将面前纤瘦的女人拉到自己的怀里抱住，她的手甚至能够摸到对方的肩胛骨。

“怎么了？”董卿任由她抱着，开口问。

“冷不冷呀，穿这么少。”

“飞过来的时候北京太热了，下了飞机又赶着过来见你，不想换了。”她答。

见你。  
来见你。  
想见你。  
周涛。

董卿微微低下头去吻她，周涛寻到自己朝思暮想的柔软触感，颤栗着去勾住董卿的衬衣下摆，以免自己往下滑。

“好啦，我先去洗澡。累了倒个时差，明天才不会那么容易放过你。”低沉而又磁性的声线在周涛耳边响起，她面色潮红地轻推开董卿，别过头竟然有一丝害羞。

“不是说要录节目吗？”

“录完了，就过来了。”董卿答得很自然，周涛却瞧见了她脸上连粉底液都盖不住的憔悴。

从北京到雷克雅未克，不管怎么转机，至少都要20多个小时，沿途跨越的时区也多。不用想她也知道，董卿这一路有多辛苦。

可她来了。

她来找我了。

第二天周涛醒得格外早，她瞧见身旁人的睡颜，沉默一会儿便靠了过去，轻轻地环住董卿的细腰搂住，生怕吵醒了她。

等董卿醒过来时，周涛还窝在她怀里闭目养神。感受到头顶的轻微动静，周涛扬起头去亲她轮廓姣好的下巴。

“早呀。”刚苏醒的女人声音像软糯的猫，挠人心神。

“早，我们等会儿出去逛逛吧。”

“都听你的。”董卿把周涛往怀里又带了带，算是默许。

两个气质绝佳的女人背着单肩包走在路上，无疑是靓丽的一道风景。街上几乎没什么行人，所有的店铺都在正常工作。静谧而浪漫的北欧小城，熟悉而美丽的亲密爱人，无论怎么看都是一副岁月静好的画面。

董卿曾拜读过文学作品中所描绘的北欧风光，但她独独偏好三毛和荷西“一生一世一双人”的爱情。

可惜啊......

周涛眼角的余光瞟到董卿沉思的侧颜，突然想到很久以前董卿跟她讲“真正的爱情，绝对是天使的化身。一段孽缘，不过是魔鬼的玩笑”。什么叫孽缘，她和董卿不会是的。她悄悄去牵董卿的手与她十指紧扣，董卿僵了一下却没躲开。

在老城兜兜转转了几圈，周涛这才感受到雷克雅未克的美丽。

从城区租个车到辛格维利尔国家公园有40多公里，这里是旧时冰岛民主议会的集会地点，也是美洲板块与欧亚板块的裂谷。好在今天天气晴朗没起雾，司机会一点英文在路上噼里啪啦把公园介绍了个遍。与所爱之人去一次冰岛，是多少人的梦想。

周涛想，自己也算实现了吧。

二人待到晚上等待着北极圈夏季漫长的白昼落下，夜幕这才降临。她在期盼，如果能看到极光的话，她便倾其毕生勇气都要和董卿在一起。

上帝俯视众生，人人生而渺小。

空旷的荒原，没有光污染的北极圈。漫天都是繁星，银河也有迹可循。

一道微弱的绿光划破夜空，周围响起了各式各样的快门声，董卿偏头在身侧人的薄唇上留下悠长一吻，转而紧紧地拥住了她。

在地球上最孤独的土地遇见精灵般的你，我从未如此刻一般觉得你离我如此遥远。

回去的路上董卿一直倚靠在周涛身旁，一副若有所思的样子。周涛不知从何处问起，只能默默地握住董卿的手放在自己腿上缓慢摩挲着。

能见到极光的人，是幸运的。

“我明天一早的飞机回国。”董卿冷不丁地开口。

“这才来一天，怎么就回去了？”

“节目要播出了，我得回去审片。电视台的家伙们盯我盯得紧，没办法的事情。”她似乎欲言又止。

“董卿...如果你有需要的话，我可以...”

“不用了，我不能再麻烦你了。”

周涛望着她，沉默了再三还是把想说的话绕回了肚子里。

她本来想说，我可以为你做任何事，我可以给你一切，包括扫清电视台的障碍，包括你想得到的所有资源，包括我。

同时她也明白，一味的给予只会把董卿推得更加远，那样的话又和包养有什么区别呢？

“我可以靠自己的，你相信我。”

“好，我信你。”

偌大的双人床，交叠的人影。

女人的手胡乱地揪着床单找到一丝依靠。她像濒临渴死的鱼，迫切去寻找充足的水源。身上人的栗色短发扫过周涛胸前的每一寸皮肤，带来几分微痒。曾经说着正经台词知书达理的主持人灵巧的舌头此刻却用来取悦她全身上下的所有感官。随后她单手撑在周涛一侧跨坐在她腰间，就那样笑着看她，迟迟没有下一步动作。

“别这样盯着我。”周涛抬手去遮董卿好看的双眸，却被握了去。她引着她寻到自己身下的潮湿隐秘，示意她探入。这倒是一次别样的体验，相似的身体构造同样的性别不同的身份，此时此刻都深陷在欲望的泥潭里。董卿缓缓下坠腰肢让周涛的手进得更深些，俯身低下头来吻她，眉眼含笑全是风情。好听的鼻音婉转成低吟，顺着周涛的耳膜三绕而眠，情到浓时手上的动作没个轻重，董卿轻哼一声随即是更绵长的呻吟。

良久，董卿软软地趴在周涛身上不住地喘息，贴着她的耳鬓反复呢喃：“周涛，我爱你。”

等周涛被清晨的一缕阳光晃醒时，董卿已经离开了。

她还记得昨晚，董卿说她爱她。

她爱她呀。

入秋的北京城平添了几分凉意，周涛手上的项目做得也差不多了，沿途的落叶倒是给人一种萧瑟之感。路云爸爸的身体突然开始频繁出现状况，乃至于家庭医生都收拾好行李住进了路家大宅。但即便是这种关头，他仍然不愿意放手路氏集团给路云，一旦没了权，路伯父也知道路云会去做什么事情。

说来也是讽刺，亲生父子倒最后竟然落到这份田地，也不知道于路云而言到底是好还是坏。

路云再次出现在周涛家的时候是十一月，路伯父的身体渐渐有些好转，董卿的节目录制接近尾声。

“哟，今儿什么风把路老板给吹来了？”周涛有些许诧异，却没问。

“我是来帮你的。”

“帮我什么？”她迅速回忆自己和董卿最近有没有什么摆到公众面前的交集。

“你再不着家，我爸那儿我可都帮不了你了。”

“我有分寸的老路。”

“行，我也没资格说你。但是你搞清楚一点，玩玩可以，你和她两个女人是不可能的。”

仿佛被人戳到了心底深埋的痛处，周涛讲话的语气变得有些不好：“只允许你外面有人，不允许我喜欢别人了？”

路云见周涛这么大反应，盯着周涛看了许久，然后说道：“周涛你不会动了真情吧？她毕竟是……”

“够了路云，我不想再听了。这件事情，我不会影响到你和那个女人双宿双飞，我和董卿的事情也请你不要过问。”周涛迅速地打断他，不愿再多听一个字。

他望着周涛，几乎不可闻地叹了口气，轻声说：“我不是这个意思。我明白你的心情，作为好朋友，我是不想你受到不必要的伤害。如果你执意和她继续下去，那就遵从自己的心吧。”

周涛没接话。

“我今晚上住这儿，可以吗？”

“不回去了？”

“不回去了。你帮了我，我能帮拖延一段时间是一段时间。”

“谢谢你老路。”

“谢什么。”路云始终欲言又止，可最终还是没有说出口。

待到董卿的新节目收尾工作做完，她的知名度一翻再翻。相较于一年以前流连于各大酒会讨要赞助的那个主持人，现在的董卿更像是等着赞助找上门的制片人。

她做什么都能做得很好。周涛一向坦然承认且装作无意识地在许多投资商面前夸奖董卿。

其实她也没问过董卿需不需要这些，一切都给的顺理成章。

董卿的生日在深秋，从来不担心送礼表达心意的周总此刻去犯了难。她觉得什么都配不上董卿，送什么都显得自己没有诚意。恰好秘书问她最近行程空了出来有没有别的安排，她反问人家像她这个年纪的女生喜欢什么，秘书先是在心里吐槽周涛把她看得太年轻，后转念一想兴许自家老板是要给董卿准备礼物呢？嗯董卿老师那样的女人，法国文学作品展她应该会喜欢吧。

秘书就这么如实答了。

周涛非但不恼于秘书的直白，反而满意地给董卿发去微信问她有没有时间跟她一起去法国，就当送她的生日礼物。

电话那头的董卿没吱声，过了一会儿问道：“你记得我生日呀？”

“当然记得，怎么了？”周涛打得理所当然。

“我开心嘛。20号那个周的周末我们出发吧，先说好不能什么都你付钱，不然我不去了。”

“好，没问题。”钱不钱其实无所谓，现在的董卿也不缺钱，总好过让董卿错误感觉自己是想包养她，怎样都好。

17号那天，周涛还是差人亲自送花去了电视台，只留下便条说是粉丝送的。

但她坚信，董卿会明白的。

法兰西共和国的巴黎是整个欧洲的第二大城市，是全国的政治、经济、文化商业中心。作为世界闻名的“浪漫之都”“时尚之都”，不管是高定奢侈品还是街头巷尾随处可见的西欧式温情，都让人着迷。

热闹和繁华相较于北京城，又是不一样的感觉。店铺里隐隐传来的各式花香和调制香料的味道不免使人心旷神怡。周涛上次来巴黎还是十年前，因为电视台的工作来出差。她怎么也不会想到十年后自己再到这里，竟然是与董卿一起。

事实上法国文学周涛并不感兴趣，董卿倒是沉浸其中。周涛不便出声打扰，倒也乐得全程跟在她身后。等逛完展览出来，已经是晚饭时间了。周涛并不是一个骨子里具有浪漫色彩的人，法式烛光晚餐不适合她俩。于是二人走到塞纳河畔找了一家法餐厅，等着埃菲尔铁塔亮灯。待到河岸霓虹灯闪烁，周涛低头看了看表，点灯的时间提前了吗？董卿似乎也意识到了这一点，转而对她说：“看来今天负责电力的人搞错了呢。”

“那不挺好的嘛！多看一会儿。”

董卿笑了笑，不予置否。

埃菲尔铁塔上有50亿盏灯，从夜晚到黎明的每个小时都会亮灯五分钟。

五分钟，也许已经是一个渺小尘埃的一生了。

一场大火烧毁了巴黎圣母院，那个存在于小说和电影里充满庄重和神秘色彩的古老教堂。巴黎的必去景点少了这一项，二人的行程也就宽裕了许多。行走在微风吹拂的塞纳河畔，董卿主动牵起周涛的手与她并肩向前，隔了一会儿董卿才开口说：“雨果在《巴黎圣母院》中描写的巴黎，可真是漫长啊......”

“我倒觉得，只要有爱，到哪儿都是浪漫。”

“我很喜欢《巴黎圣母院》，他对副主教的塑造告诉我，那个男人只是一个辗转于欲望与信仰之间备受折磨的孤独灵魂罢了。”董卿不接话，自顾自地说道。

“当爱情成了生活中的一种习惯，再要想改变这种习惯而不同时损害生活中所有其他方面的联系，似乎是不可能的。”

“小仲马的《茶花女》。”

“对，你读过吧。”

“真正的爱是能为了丢失一只手套而伤心，或为找回一只手帕而欢喜。”周涛在回答她刚才说的话。

“可这句话出自雨果的《悲惨世界》。”她笑，眼眸低垂。

“玛格丽特可是个向往真正的生活和爱情的人，董卿。”周涛觉得她话里有话，又不知道从何说起。

“我们这样的人，多得是身不由己不是么......可惜这次时间不合适，不然我们可以去普罗旺斯看薰衣草。”

“下次吧，以后有机会我们还可以去赫尔辛基滑雪。”

“嗯...周涛，我们再去看一次极光吧。”

“好。”

董卿啊，玛格丽特尚且向往爱情，难道你是充满秘密的副主教吗？

第二天，两人按照原定行程在市区的博物馆简单逛了逛，立刻就买机票飞去了雷克雅未克。一路上，周涛老觉得董卿有些心不在焉。她问，她却说没事。

十二月的雷克雅未克俨然已经是寒冬，远处的山脉覆盖了皑皑白雪。比起盛夏，街头的行人更加少。小镇静悄悄的，唯有落雪的细微声响和偶尔传来车轮碾过路面的声音。最怕世上游遍发觉没有此人，冰岛也没有避世的小镇。

因为过来得太仓促，两人没有任何的行程准备。没来得及好好休整，她们就托酒店联系报名了一个看极光的旅行团，是下午坐大巴去北极光中心——是一个关于极光的展览馆，而其地理位置本身是很好的观测点。

临近圣诞节，外国来的游客不少，但几乎都带着三脚架、单反相机甚至是长焦镜头。只有她俩两手空空，背了一个简单的包就过来了。

“我的手机不防冻，也不知道能不能拍。”董卿自言自语道。

“如果拍不了，我们就用心感受。”周涛牵住她的手讲。

听导游说今天能看到极光的概率非常高，如果顺利的话便又是一次幸运。

远处熙熙攘攘的灯火是市区的静谧繁华，偶有风声传来喧扰耳畔。相比起上次在辛格维利尔全是旅行团，这次因为人数稀少徒有几分萧瑟之感。不远处是雷克雅未克的老港口，一群人站在海岸边等待着北极光的降临。周遭的世界陷入宁静，董卿倚靠在周涛身侧，周涛明显感觉到她在发抖，一伸手便将她揽在怀里，用体温温暖她。

世间多的是浪漫故事，人们总是为了同一个美好而追逐无尽的等待。

极光迟迟不肯出现，周遭的人群开始出现骚动，各种语言混杂在一起的窃窃私语打破了港口的宁静。过了午夜时分，导游这才用英文抱歉地讲今夜没有极光。

今夜没有极光。  
多傻啊，这份期盼。  
终究还是无缘的结局。

良久，董卿望着浩瀚星空下的黑色海洋，闷闷地对周涛说：“对不起。”

“又不是你的错。”周涛安慰她。

董卿没答。

回酒店不过十几分钟的车程，旅客们被没有见到极光的遗憾心情所围绕，多多少少都有些沉闷。董卿一言不发地抓着周涛的手下了车，又穿过安静的酒店走廊回到房间。一进屋，她便走到窗边拉开窗帘，远处一道耀眼的蓝色光束直射北极上空——是“爱与和平”灯塔。

“周涛你看。”董卿轻声唤她。

她顺着床沿踱步到窗边，那是属于北极圈的浪漫。

“这是小野洋子与约翰列侬对世界爱与和平的期望。灯塔用24种语言书写的IMAGINE PEACE，想象着世界有了和平。”董卿跟她解释道。

“希望在点燃这束光时，给世界带来勇气和希望。”周涛作了补充。

“还有几天，今年的光又要熄灭了，在列侬忌日那天。”

“可是我们又看到了，董卿。”

“你介意我抽支烟吗？”她从大衣兜里摸出一盒女式香烟，指了指圆桌上的火柴盒。

周涛从来不知道她会抽烟。

未等到周涛答话，董卿自顾自地取出一根火柴划燃，将烟点上然后把窗户推开一丝缝隙。周涛这么望着她瘦弱的背影，突然很想上去抱抱她，她也确实这么做了。她就这么把脸贴在她的后背，双手圈住她的腰。

“Je t'aime.(我爱你）”这是在巴黎时周涛偷偷去找服务员学的。出国前路云给她发来信息，自家老爷子快要松口了，让周涛再坚持一下。她觉得这次旅行不失为一个好时机。

她看不见董卿的表情，只听见她的声音传来，带点轻微的笑意：“讲什么呢？我听不懂。”

“董卿，我们在一起吧。”

“周涛，有件事情你可能不知道....”她顿了顿，一字一句却像是撒旦的玩笑：“我已经结婚了。”

周涛松开她，仿佛听见了什么东西在自己的心里碎掉了。

“你离婚了吗周涛？”董卿又问她。

“快了。等路云把公司的事情处理好，我们就办手续。”她不愿放弃，还是如实地解释。

“那就是还没有了。”周涛听见她又发出了一丝轻笑。

“你呢？你不愿意离婚吗？”

“不是所有的关系的结束，就如你想的那么简单，你应该比我更懂这一点。”

“只要你想，没有什么是做不到的董卿。我愿意陪你一起努力。”

“周涛......没用的，我儿子今年三岁了。”董卿终于拿出了最后一根稻草。

由始至终，她都没有回头。

“可是你说，你爱我的....”周涛被无力感所笼罩，她知道自己此时此刻有多卑微。

“床上说的话，能算数吗？”这下董卿转过身来望着她，手上还有半支香烟。

周涛只觉得自己悲哀，原来从头到尾都是自己一个人在演着独角戏，连观众都少得可怜。

她走过去夺下董卿手上的烟，在白玉般的陶瓷烟灰缸上狠狠地将它熄灭。一偏头，她将董卿抵在巨大的落地窗前用力地吻着，淡淡的烟草味道熏得她快要流下泪来。两指挑开牛仔裤的前扣，手掌顺势滑进内里，指节蛮横地进入了她，甚至没带一丝前戏。未经湿润的甬道干涩而又紧致，董卿死咬着薄唇没哼一声。

周涛心里有气，也是应该的。

不过只一会儿，周涛手上的动作停了下来，她的手指轻柔地退出，却只是垂在身侧没有去抱怀里的人。周涛将头埋在她的肩膀里，闷闷地说：“董卿，我刚刚给你说的那句话，你不能忘。”

“好。”她沉吟了一会儿，竟然乖巧地答应了。随即拉住她的手示意她继续，自己则将身上的衣物尽数脱下。

“把窗帘拉上吧。”董卿修长的腿环上她的腰，声音听不出任何情绪。周涛顺势抱起她走到床边放下，然后起身，全程都没看她一眼。

“我先去洗澡，你把衣服穿上吧。”周涛别过去准备离开。

董卿坐起来扣住她的手腕将她拽下，两人一起跌坐在床上。董卿仰起头去寻到周涛紧抿着的薄唇，温暖地舔舐，双臂柔柔地环上她的颈子，带着水雾的唇去吻她红透的耳垂，哼哼唧唧地蛊惑她：“周涛...要我，周涛.....”

被点了名的人一再没有动静，董卿急切地用小腿去蹭她，握住她的手就往身下引。周涛挣脱开，随即问她道：“若是在苏梅岛那天你遇见的是别人，现在的你也是如此吗？”

“有些事情，有过一次就够了。”

答非所问。

有过你，就够了。

周涛望见她眼底的落寞，叹了口气低头去吻她已经布满薄汗的雪白的颈，似是宣誓主权一般在上面留下点点印记。修长的指节进入，感受到她因情动逐渐变得黏湿火热的甬道，她便试探性地抽送了几下，换来身下人不住地挺起身子迎合她，湿黏的液体在掌心濡湿一片。即便到如此境地了，她还是一如既往地迷恋她。

董卿双臂微微用力将她拉下，偏过头去吻她好看的眉眼，许久都没有放开。她手上的动作频率加快，发狠一般地要她，听她从嘴角溢出的呻吟，听到带着哭腔地求饶：“周涛...不要了...嘶...”她轻呼出声，但还是继续迎合她。随着一声甜腻的低吟，她失了力般倒在柔软的大床上，晶莹的液体顺着大腿内侧缓缓滴在浅色床单上隐去，留下一些水渍。将指节撤出，周涛躺在她身侧，一句话都没说。最后她抱起董卿进浴室帮她清理干净以后，便彻底放开了她。

待到周涛收拾好自己回到房间躺下，换上棉质睡裙的女人直接滑进她的怀里躺着，周涛望着她一张白净的小脸，微闭着的双眼纤细的眼睫毛忽闪着，竟一时间也不知道该说点什么。迷迷糊糊地睡过去，在意识陷入荒原前，周涛恍惚间听见她似梦呓一般在说些什么，但她着实听不太真切。

隔天上午临走前，董卿什么都没有讲，只是高领的针线衫仍然遮不住脖子上的痕迹。周涛坐在床边目送她拖着行李箱出门，连一句挽留的话都说不出。

当她再次坐在托宁湖畔的一家小酒吧内习惯性地点上一杯长岛冰茶时，泪水终于顺着她的脸庞滑下。

要是回去没有止痛药水，拿来长岛冰茶换我半晚安睡。

就这样吧。

结束了。

许久以后周涛才明白，董卿不是她的花，她只是在那个时间段见证了她的盛开。

从雷克雅未克回来以后周涛再也没有见过董卿。两人的合作关系似乎也随着那半支香烟一样化为灰烬。恰巧董卿和兰蔻的合约在回国之后就已经到期，一切结束得刚好。

人这一辈子，遇到的很多事情的发生往往都是在错误的时间。

就像八月盛夏本来不该看到的极光，就像冰岛新年来临以前该见到却没有见到的极光，就像薰衣草的话语是“等待无望的爱”，就像她俩的纠缠，注定会走向离别。

又过了半个月，路云兴冲冲地来找到周涛说自己接手了路氏集团。她突然开始觉得世事当真是无常，于路云来说是新的开始，于她而言不过是还上了欠下的人情。

可惜天地亦无情，爱意无人证。

周涛和路云的离婚手续办得异常地顺利，路氏集团由路云接手，按照约定好的条件路云要付给周涛路氏集团5%的股份，这是一笔市值不小的数目——周涛没收，因为本身是亏欠的产物，何况当初她要股份入驻路氏集团，无非是希望帮董卿拿到更好的资源。

现如今看起来，一切都不需要了，她也懒得再去蹚另外一滩浑水。最后，路云还是按市值把钱转到了周涛的账户上，就当是一点补偿吧。

从民政局出来的那天，周涛意外地见到了那个女人。气质和董卿相去甚远，总归第一眼看上去就让人很舒服。她还是不可避免地将她见到的女性同董卿做比较，虽然经历了兜兜转转，但路云和爱人的结局总归是好的。

路云一手揽住爱人的肩膀，问她：“你后悔吗？”

“后悔与否，都不重要了。”

“我一直以为，你对她的情况知道得一清二楚。她的丈夫，在上海同样也是极其厉害的商人。”路云想起那次周涛跟他摊牌，早知道他就该坚持把话挑破，也不至于让好友陷得那么深。

“在这一点上，我确实缺乏理智的判断。也算是真正地爱过了那么一次，没什么好提了。”

“那我就，祝你事业有成吧。”

“多谢。”

深秋的时候偶然跟以前电视台的同事吃饭她才得知，董卿离开电视台成立了工作室，自己做起了自在的旅游博主。她笑着说了句“挺好的”，打开手机碰巧就看到了久未更新的董卿的朋友圈——她又去了冰岛。

这次是对的时间，对的地点，以及如约而至的极光。

配图不过寥寥三张：极光、雪山和灯塔。

“IMAGINE PEACE。”她又想起了冰岛的荒唐夜晚，和对方勾人心魄的笑颜。

不过定位是在芬兰的首都赫尔辛基，那个曾经她们约好了要一起去滑雪的地方。

看吧，到如今连这个迥异的定位都像是在取笑自己。

又有什么意义呢。

配文是两句法语，周涛失了使用微信自带翻译功能的兴趣，沉默许久转而将手机扔进了大衣口袋里。

悄无声息。

果然正是没结果才能留在最好的时刻，故事也因此更动人。

周涛永远不会知道，头一句便是董卿离开的前一晚上她迷迷糊糊听见的低吟。因为仅仅一句“Je t'aime ”，就已经用光了她在这门语言上的毕生所学和她面对董卿时所有的勇气。

有许多时候她都在想，她与董卿到底是两个婚姻失败的女人之间的相互取暖，还是她们二人之间只有她一人入戏太深，董卿做了那个局外人。

不过现在没有任何意义了。

就当这真的是魔鬼的玩笑吧。

——Elle a dit:“Je m'en fou complètement.”Elle a passé la nuit à pleurer.（她说：“我完全不在乎。”然后她流了一夜的泪。）

——Tu me manques,désolée.（我想你，对不起。）

动情是原罪。

【但我喜欢这罪名。】


End file.
